


Magic

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Rainbow Drinkers, Tentacles, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is out to gain strength by communing with magical beings. Kanaya is out to find interesting and magical people and suck their blood. Perhaps some kind of agreement can be reached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge from someone I'm not sure I should name but you've probably read and enjoyed her fics before. She wanted me to write some Rose/Kanaya vampire/tentacle femslash, and honestly, how could I say no? So that's what this is. Hope you like it.

The chamber was black as pitch when viewed in expanse, but for one tiny pinprick. The roiling light of a torch, flame crackling green, illuminated a wall of hieroglyphs depicting all manner of amphibious monstrosities. But the one holding the lamp was the most monstrous creature of all. Rose Lalonde squinted at the iconographic depictions, etched deep into the sandstone so when the flame argued this way and that, the shadows shifted the fell frogs and alligators into a kind of ritual movement. She was beginning to decipher the meaning-- but still, why frogs?

The somewhat tall, rather thin young teen had taken on quite a pallor since the beginning of her magical experimentation. Not so white as the beard of one of the many fictional-but none less wise for being so-- wizards in her stories, but certainly not anything that could be mistaken for a healthy shade. She stroked her chin plaintively and leaned in closer to a certain section that had been giving her trouble. Her pale blonde hair was cut in a short bob and held fast with a hairband, her cunning features normally locked in an expression of resigned superiority now displaying relish for this arcane discovery. Her black dress didn’t ripple, there was no breeze. Her heart was pounding with excitement as she battled the carvings unread in five hundred lifetimes, but there was no sound.

As enormous as the chamber was, its size was one of its lesser qualities. Dark, as mentioned, yes. But also _magical_ , surely as bats fly, and not the sufficiently-advanced-technology kind. The simple fact of the massive room was that things were possible inside of it that were not possible outside… For certain people, at least. But for all that could be said about it, the room’s most undeniable trait was silence. Not a sound could be heard, as for stretches of millennia at a time the room was uninhabited by any creature, living, dead, or otherwise, and it had gotten used to it. The silence was swallowing, crushing almost, and the idea of calling for an echo seemed absurd when one weighed their moment of glee against the staggering magnitude of the soundless expanse. That is, until Rose Lalonde was the first human to set foot inside it and try. When it comes to defying long-standing magical traditions, Rose Lalonde cannot be beat. She’s simply the best there is! 

But all that silence and all that majesty was ruined for the second time in a night by a pair of stylish black slip-on shoes. The darkness too was compromised by the white glow of Kanaya Maryam’s skin-- in undeath she had gained a myriad of heretofore inconceivable qualities, as well as a few very peculiar desires. For instance, the desire to lie in flowery meadows and sulk, or the desire to listen to pretentious classical music, or most egregious of all, the desire to buy a Volvo and pose next to it. Unrelated to any of that bullshit, though, was her completely rational desire to find interesting and powerful people and drink their blood.

Which had brought her to this cavern, where only moments ago she’d viewed her magical nemesis through the viewport of her trollian screen. With a quick nag at Sollux to fix the transportalizer to her location, she appeared right outside the entrance. It only took a few seconds. The sun of whatever world this was was beat down on her, warming her more than most trolls would have been able to stand. But Kanaya was not like most trolls. She was way, way sexier. 

She’d appeared on a rocky ledge, hundreds of feet above the next-highest footpath, on the side of a massive and foreboding mountain. The summit was obscured by a dirge of frightening pitch-black birdlike creatures. Without seeming to expend any effort toward flapping their mottled wings, they slowly circled, each one’s pair of twin beaks cawing and crowing loudly, some both at once. Without a second thought, Kanaya entered the cave. 

As the daylight within the tunnel gradually grew dimmer, the glow of Kanaya’s rainbow-drinker skin grew brighter. Her footsteps were quiet, but with nothing else to make a sound in the massive hall, they resounded like gunfire. She lost track of how long she’d been walking by the time she spotted the entrance to the huge chamber ahead. Behind her the tiny pinprick of light that was the entrance had vanished. 

Rose whipped around in an instant to find the source of the footsteps she heard-- to say she was not expecting company was a gross understatement. But when she saw who it was, her expression softened substantially. “Kanaya Maryam. I must admit I didn’t expect we’d meet under these circumstances. But I’d be lying if I said I’m not pleased.”

“Rose Lalonde, I’m Afraid I’ve Come With A Certain Agenda, One That Does Not Allow Time For Long-Winded Conversation Rooted In Earth Prose, To Which I Know You Simply Cannot Utter Three Words Without Resorting. I Must Insist We Skip The Pleasantries And Get Right To Business.”

“May I have two?”

“Excuse Me?”

“Perhaps I can utter only two words, in interest of time?”

“Fine. Be My Guest.”

Rose closed the distance between the two in an instant, dropping her torch to burn emerald on the ground. Before Kanaya knew what was happening, the Human girl had wrapped her arms around her neck, resting her head on the rainbow drinker’s shoulder, and pressing her lithe body into her own. She whispered ever so quietly, and a thin pale hand reached up to stroke one of the troll girl’s horns. 

“Exsanguinate me.”

When everything falls into place so perfectly, there’s nothing one can do but go along with it and try not to screw it up. So without second-guessing her young friendrival, she accepted the girl’s ivory neck in a ferocious bite that forced a gasp from her mouth. As Kanaya’s needle-sharp fangs pierced her skin, deep enough to penetrate into the muscle and draw twin wellsprings of bright red blood, Rose exhaled huskily and tightened her grip on the troll. “Mmmmm….” moaned the human girl, though it was unclear whether it was in pleasure or pain. Kanaya withdrew from the smooth curve of Rose’s neck and in a lusty haze watched the blood rise out of the round holes and begin to trickle down to her collarbone, leaving zigzagging trails that sparkled in the luminescence of her own supernatural aura. 

Unable to control herself, she dove onto the sanguine streams, licking upwards from the pooled droplets on Rose’s clavicle to her trapezius, then back up to her neck and finally latched onto the holes and began to suck languidly from Rose’s very flesh. The rough motions of her dark, slightly rough tongue left rosy streaks smeared on the girl’s snowy white skin, and her gray fingertips streaked through them as she traced up the girl’s skin to her jaw, lightly stroking her cheek, perhaps by way of an apology for not being able to suck her blood and kiss her at the same time. Rose made no move to resist-- Kanaya knew it would be up to her not to drink too much. But Rose’s high-pitched coos and moans and murmers only told her to keep going, keep going, never stop. Her rich blood, imbued by now with gog-knew-what magical elements and enchantments was doing funny things to her head-- beyond just being delicious (and it was, oh yes, it was) it was heady and fragrant and thick and hot, and the more she dank the more a green tinge stained her cheeks and the quicker her breath came through her nose. 

At last she pulled away and wiped her mouth, smearing her green lipstick in the process. She exhaled a silver cloud of breath that shocked her into realizing for the first time how cold the room was-- she couldn’t feel it, naturally-shaking her from her reverie at once. But Rose didn’t look the least bit uncomfortable, quite the opposite in fact. Her eyes were misty with pleasure, red lips parted slightly, breath coming slowly but strongly. As she gazed up at the troll girl, her opulent purple eyes drew Kanaya’s in. Finally she whispered “Kanaya Maryam. I hope you’re prepared to finish what you’ve started.” and without breaking eye contact with the rainbow drinker took Kanaya’s glowing hand in both of hers and drew it down her thin body to her very center, pushing the palm into the juncture of her hips. Kanaya gasped.

“W-Wait. Are You Sure About This?”

“Oh yes. Absolutely sure.” Purred Rose, withdrawing her hands and wrapping them around the troll. As she leaned into the rainbow drinker’s body, snaking her arms under the horned girl’s and grasping her shoulders, a thin smile appeared on her pink lips. “You drink of me, I drink of you-- it’s only fair, right, my sweet?”

Kanaya shuddered as her palm found the smooth mound of Rose’s crotch through her robe. The human’s violet eyes were half-lidded, fogged with lust, predatory. For the first time it occurred to Kanaya she might not be the one in control-- then a curious thing happened. The green flames from the torch on the floor behind them cast Rose’s shadow past Kanaya; it quivered jauntily with each crackle. Unseen to her but visible to Rose over the troll’s shoulder were two tendrils of inky blackness, rising ever so subtly from the dancing darkness, taking physical form in the chilly air. The diabolical things pointed this way and that, curiously, as though given senses but not told how they worked. But in mere moments, they began to move in sync, as Rose issued them mental commands. 

It took concentration to “borrow” the tendrils of a horrorterror; no ordinary summoner could accomplish this task. So when Kanaya began to stroke softly at Rose’s body and exhale hot breaths on her ear, she almost lost control. She nearly even allowed herself to moan, but not quite-- to give in would be to lose. Realizing the immediacy of her defeat, though, and the disadvantage she’d placed herself in by occupying Kanaya while she stacked the deck in her favor-- chances were Kanaya didn’t even understand the nature of their contest yet-- she released the troll and stepped back. Kanaya pouted. 

“What’s Wrong?” she asked. Genuine concern. Cute. 

“Nothing.” replied Rose, taking another step back and allowing her face to fall into shadow. “I just don’t want to be too close when it happens.”

“When What-” Begins Kanaya, but suddenly she realized exactly what Rose was talking about. She was fully engulfed in the blonde Seer’s shadow, a place she really did not want to be. Rose took a deep breath and raised her arms, palms flat facing down, fingers outstretched, like a puppeteer. As the last bit of breath escaped her mouth and floated ghostlike upwards, her eyes flicked upwards to meet Kanaya’s. Then they shifted to behind her.

Kanaya was almost able to look over her shoulder before the stone floor exploded with dozens of long black tentacles, rising from Rose’s shadow, bursting upwards and spreading like a drop of blood in a glass of water. They undulated organically, feeling through the darkness, light of the emerald torch casting them with a slight green outline. Still in the process of turning around, Kanaya was defenseless when several of them sprang forth to grasp at her ankles and wrists-- one even tangling around her waist-- and lifting her completely into the air, limbs in an X. She opened her mouth to scream, but in an instant Rose was there, as close as she had been before. She clapped her palm over the troll’s mouth and whispered “I rather recommend against screaming-- I can only control them so much.” Kanaya whimpered. All of a sudden the blonde was terrifying-- it was all too much.

“Well then, where do we find ourselves now?” She asked, stroking Kanaya’s glowing cheek. “I imagine somewhat unlike your expectations… Don’t worry, though. I think if you don’t resist you’ll find this to be very, _very_ pleasurable.” 

Kanaya could already feel some of the tentacles probing along her skin, on her back, her legs, over her shoulders. “...But Why? Why Do This?” She whispered, eyes wide with fright. 

“Because, my beautiful, beautiful alien monster-- when you’re possessed of magical ability as abundant and rich as my own, it’s just so hard to resist the urge to gain more. Finding other powerful magical beings is a shortcut towards that end.”

“But Why… Why This?” 

“You mean this?” mused Rose, and with a sudden motion a tentacle slid all the way from the collar of Kanaya’s shirt down through her skirt and with a flick reduced them to shreds. Left in the tatters of her outfit and simple black underwear, she gasped in place of a shriek. The taught musculature and gentle curves of her torso shone brightly. “This was my idea. This has been my idea for a long time. I supposed sharing a nice pot of tea would achieve the same goal, but it would be so much less _fun_.”

“You’re-” began Kanaya, but for a second time she was shut up before she could finish her thought. As soon as she had opened her mouth, Rose dove onto it with her own in a rough kiss, willing the tentacles to splay her body conveniently for the young witch. Her pale hands travelled lower, stroking every inch of her glowing skin down her neck, along her fine collarbones, to the soft mounds of her breasts, then each softly cupping one and squeezing gently through the material of her bra. She was fearsomely aggressive, thrusting her tongue into Kanaya’s mouth unafraid of her pointed fangs, and when Kanaya’s moans of reluctant pleasure vibrated through her hot mouth she only redoubled her efforts. At last, she broke away to asses her prize. She had that same catlike smile as before-- So devilish and dangerous and sexy at the same time. 

A lone tentacle, brazen pommel at the tip moist and eager, traced the valley between Kanaya’s breasts, then twisted around one and squeezed gently. Another wound around her to seize the other, and as they toyed with her smooth, sensitive flesh Rose’s smile broadened. “My gods… Kanaya Maryam, you are truly gorgeous.” She walked around the entangled girl, watching at the tentacles explore her glowing body, enjoying the echoed sensations radiated through her shadow and into her body. She was extremely excited by now, but priorities were priorities. Shooing a couple of the black tendrils away, she unclipped Kanaya’s bra, and continued pacing to her front again. She leaned in to the rainbow drinker’s chest and nibbled a bead of sweat off the ridge of her ribcage, then cast her violet gaze to meet Kanaya’s. She removed the offending undergarment and with her little pink tongue she licked and kissed her way up to the gray peak of Kanaya’s breast, arms exploring downwards. As she sucked at her nipple, one hand slipped down to squeeze her ass, the other slipped past her navel-less belly to rest on her mound, by then extremely moist. “Oooh… Looks like you’re enjoying yourself more than you’d care to admit.” 

She began to stroke gingerly back and forth, not unlike the bow of a violin along the strings-- but unlike the sweet pealing music of her preferred instrument, this one released staccato puffs of breath and pleasured moans in every octave when her fingers drew across the girl’s cloth-covered nook. Her eldritch friends had joined in, too; the tentacles had swathed Kanaya’s breathtaking body in a sheen of moisture, and like five dozen tongues they would lick here and stroke there, along her high cheekbones and tight back, under the cloth of her panties to imitate Rose’s touches, along the lines of muscle tone on her belly, exciting every little bit of her, a few even daring to touch Rose-- and meeting no resistance. In fact…

For a second time, Rose withdrew earning a muffled complaint from Kanaya, but she was altogether _sweltering_ in her robes and anyway she wanted in on the fun. She undid the cord at her waist and gingerly disrobed, ineffectually folding the black and pink garment in quarters before simply tossing it away. Her underwear consisted of a simple white camisole and panties, nothing fancy, but then she hadn’t really expected company of this type. Perhaps if she’d been warned she might have to make freaky love to an alien vampire babe, she’d have been more prepared. She pulled off her top and then her panties unceremoniously-- Kanaya wasn’t watching anyway, and fully nude she looked over at the spectacle of her friend and competitor being thoroughly bested. 

The tendrils of blackness had snapped her panties off as they had done the rest of her clothing, revealing her tight nook and wasting no time in getting familiar with it. Like the rest of her skin it was glowing white, and the flesh of her insides was emerald green. Two smaller ones had pried her lips apart, a third was teasing up and down the exposed, ultrasensitive flesh. Already she was leaking a steady _drip drip drip_ of genetic material onto the stone floor. The glowing girl’s eyes were shut tight and her mouth was open wide, the noises issuing from her throat sweet music to Rose’s well-trained ears, and she had to make a sincere effort to resist the urge to stuff another tentacle into Kanaya’s mouth.

She failed completely. A thick-pommeled tentacle slid over her cheek and into her open mouth, still smeared with drying blood, exploring the black inside, wrestling with her tongue. As her lips closed around it Rose gasped at the sensation telepathically echoing into her body-- but this sensation went somewhere different altogether than where she had expected. Somewhere she wasn’t equipped to handle. With one minor defeat already (though still winning of course) she figured what would be the harm in giving in a little more? So she slid a pale hand down to her breast and began to tweak and play with a nipple, already hard from the coolness of the room, then down her smooth belly and past the small patch of blonde curls to her pink, swollen lips, wasting no time in slipping a finger inside. Where her finger went, though, she willed one of the tentacles to follow, and with careful timing, she moved a pleasingly thick, moist tentacle to both her and Kanaya’s entrances at once. She leaned back and a nest of tendrils sprang up to form for her a throne of sorts. Seizing her breasts in both hands, she gave the order, and the thick phalluses thrusted deep into both her and Kanaya in one stroke. As the arcane tentacle invaded her nook, Kanaya finally lost all control and issued a throaty scream of pleasure, even past the tentacle in her mouth, as Rose’s shrill cry harmonized with hers and echoed throughout the chamber. 

Sacred Ruins Defiled: 1/1.

As she gave in more and more to the sensations she was receiving from every one of them, to the wonderful noises Kanaya was making, to the thick tentacle deep inside her hitting every spot hard and fast, Rose’s control over the tentacles began to diminish. They became more and more wild, thrusting harder, squeezing tighter. It was all she could do keep them from ripping Kanaya apart at this point, but then again, she was a powerful magical being and could pretty much handle herself.

Opening her eyes slightly, the sight that greeted her was Kanaya’s glowing form, networked with black, a thick member thrusting into her tight nook over and over again, so fast she could barely follow it but for the shimmer of the green flame off of its shiny skin. Her calls of _ah!_ and _yes!_ and especially _Rose!_ filled Rose’s chest with pride and satisfaction, and satisfied, she deigned to return to the pleasure she was gifting herself with. Squirming slightly with the pressure of the thick intruder, Rose shifted forward and whispered a new command-- It was time to raise the stakes. The tentacle inside her ceased its thrusts and doubled back, sliding slowly forward out of her, and as the large phallus began to protrude noticeably from her, Rose’s thin smile grew into a grin. Inch after inch slid in, twisted roughly inside her wet passage, then grew back out in the form of a magnificent inky human cock, much too large for her proportionally, but she didn’t care about that. She tentatively stroked the shaft with a pale hand, her skin contrasting against the moist, rubbery surface like opposing sides on a chess board. The sensation-- the pleasure-- was real.

“Oh Kanaya, I have something for you.” She purred, enjoying the sight of the Troll being ravaged completely and unceasingly, and seeming to love every moment of it. Kanaya weakly opened a yellow eye, then both eyes shot open and a muffled cry escaped her mouth. “Yes, it’s quite beautiful, is it not? Let’s see how it works.” 

Rose sauntered-- _Gogdammit where did she learn to saunter!--_ over to Kanaya’s splayed form, where the tentacle currently occupying her pussy withdrew, followed by a cascade of greenish fluid and pearly glowing sweat and who knows what else. The slurry continued to leak out of her gasping entrance, making a noticeable _splatter_ as it hit the floor. “Do It. Fuck Me Rose!” Kanaya whispered, eyes wild and fists balled. Her slender frame was so stiff and taught she could just as easily be being tortured by the look of it, except her expression, likely never before having experienced this much pleasure. When Rose guided her magical new extremity-- and it was extreme, without a doubt-- to the weeping emerald folds of her nook, her breath hitched. She slid in, burying the black inches as deep as she could go, incredible heat of the rainbow drinker’s body almost to much for her to handle but it was _Kanaya_ it was the girl she loved she couldn’t turn back she couldn’t withdraw. As she sank the last of it into her captive lover, so deep their hips were touching, she could feel every twitch of Kanaya’s body radiating through her own. They were truly joined now, truly together as she’d only ever dreamed, but never thought could really be. Though teary eyes, she gazed down at Kanaya, and to her pleasant surprise she gazed back at her, and in that moment she was almost sure she could see little hearts floating above the troll’s head. “I Love You Rose. Be My Matesprit.” 

“Of course, Kanaya. What do you think was the whole point of this exercise? I’m going to move now.” And with that-- those cold words absolutely loaded with affection beneath the veneer of an aloof uncaring mage-- her mission truly was accomplished. Aside from a kismesissitude perhaps, no bond between magical entities would increase her magic like a matespritship with another magical being, and the idea of hating Kanaya was unfathomable. She could already feel her control over the tentacles getting stronger, her enchanted torch glowing brighter, her skin becoming deeper in shade-- a slight grayish tinge was beginning to stain it. As the withdrew her massive cock from Kanaya’s dripping folds, the radiating sensations were almost too much for her but she kept control over the sensation for her lover’s sake. With a mighty thrust she slammed herself into her again, then again, establishing a rhythm of fast, hard thrusts deep inside of her captive. The contest was forgotten, and all that remained was pleasure. Kanaya’s moans echoed through the chamber, and exhalations of her name, troll words she didn’t know, curses. She herself couldn’t help but give a feline mewl every few thrusts-- positively embarrassing but her little “Mmmmm!”s sounded so good in harmony with the wet slaps of their hips crashing together and Kanaya’s alien whispers. 

It didn’t take long for Kanaya to peak. The enormous magical appendage was beyond deep inside her, filling her more fully than she could believe. She would sneak a glance of Rose every now and then-- All five foot four of her, pounding away, blonde eyebrows turned down in unbridled ecstasy, biting her lower lip, petite breasts bouncing with each thrust. Her hands were clasped around Kanaya’s own hips, and as the rainbow drinker weakly reached for one, she immediately received it, intertwining her fingers and smiling sweetly. 

“I’m almost there.” said Rose. 

“Together, Then. “ Kanaya replied.

And just like that, Rose slammed inside her once again, then twice, then buried herself to the hilt and cried out, as burst after burst of thick fluid coursed through her borrowed member, a sensation unlike any she’d ever felt, pure, burning-hot, pounding pleasure and her own passage clamped around the twisted-up mass inside her and she came and her vision was going foggy but it seemed like she was having two orgasms at once, and still deep inside her lover the excess began to leak from the point of their joining and Rose snapped back to reality slightly as the waves subsided to see Kanaya, writhing and roughly squeezing a breast that the tentacles had abandoned and her eyes were screwed shut and her fangs were protruding from her mouth and glinting so invitingly so Rose extended an arm to her and without a thought she bit into it and came again. Green genetic material sprayed from her around the shaft buried inside her, splashing on Rose’s naked body, dripping downwards down her pale, thin legs. Rose enjoyed the sensation of her blood nourishing the rainbow drinker coupled with the lingering pleasure in her body, her eldritch member slowly withdrawing and joining the others as they slinked back into Rose’s shadow and disappeared. Kanaya withdrew from her forearm, wiped a bit more blood off her lips, wrapped her arms around her. The only sound was the two lovers panting, trying fruitlessly to catch their breaths. Minutes later, she mumbled in the human girl’s pale neck, “Now Then Rose, My Darling, About My Agenda.”

“Oh? I admit I had forgotten. What’s on your mind, my dear?”

“Well You See, First I Wanted To Drink A Bit Of Your Blood.” 

“Well then, a challenge handily met. I suppose there’s more?”

“Then I Had Planned To Make Love To You, Perhaps By Means Of Some Kind Of Enchantment Or Spell.”

“Unless summons count, I apologize for ruining that one. But you know what they say about turnabout...”

“Yes, Well. I’ll Consider That A Completed Item As Well.”

“So there’s one more?”

“Yes There Is. I’m Afraid I Must Capture You And Return With You To The Laboratory For Further Study.”

“Oh no! And If I resist?”

“That Would Not Be Advisable-- The Agenda Makes No Concession For Your Willingness Or Lack Thereof.”

“Well then. I supposed I have no choice. Can I at least get dressed first?”

“No.”

  
  


  
  


 

  
  


 

  
  


  
  



End file.
